gunsandrosesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
One in a Million
One in a Million es una canción de la banda de hard rock estadounidense Guns N' Roses. Es la octava pieza de su álbum G N' R Lies y fue editada en 1988. La letra describe al cantante Axl Rose y su experencia tras ser atracado en la estación de bus de Greyhound tras llegar en Los Ángeles. Controversia La letra de la canción causó gran controversia en otros grupos así como acusaciones de homofobia y racismo aparecieron en contra del vocalista líder y autor de las letras de Guns N Roses. La portada EP GN´R Lies, que fue diseñada como la página frontal de un periódico, en realidad contiene una disculpa anticipada por la letra de la canción; Un pequeño artículo titulado "One in a Million", con el apellido de Rose en los créditos dice: Ésta canción es muy simple y extremadamente genérica o generalizazda, mis disculpas a aquellos que puedan sentirse ofendidos. El uso de la palabra "faggots" (maricas) y "spreadin a fuckin disease" "contagiando una puta enfermedad", llevó a la controversia y protestas de grupos homosexuales. También ocasionó a la exclusión de GN´R de un programa benéfico contra las víctimas del sida "Gay Men´s Health Crisis" en Radio City Music Hall en 1989. Como respuesta de las acusaciones, Inicialmente se declaró "Pro- Heterosexual" diciendo que no entendía a los homosexuales hablando de sus experiencas pasadas y de lo malo de ellas, como por ejemplo un hombre aparentemente amistoso que le dejo quedarse en el suelo de su habitación en un hotel y luego intentó violarle. Posteriormente suavizó sus declaraciones e insistió en que no era homofóbico, resaltando que muchos de sus iconos, como por ejemplo Freddie Mercury, Elton John o David Geffen, jefe de su sello discográfico Geffen Records, eran bisexuales o gays. Poco antes de lanzar el álbum miembros de la banda intentaron en vano hacer que Rose desechara la canción. El guitarrista líder Slash, cuya madre es negra posteriormente dijo. "Solamente diré que yo no estaba a favor de la canción, y rechacé tocarla en los shows.". A pesar de su comentario, Slash la toco dos veces en 1988. Otros, incluyendo a sus colegas del mundo de la música le acusaron de racista por el uso lo de la palabra "niggers" (negratas) en la canción. En muchas oportunidades Axl defendió el uso de la palabra "nigger" (negrata) en una entrevista en 1989, dijo haber usado esa palabra para definir "Alguien que es básicamente un dolor mas en tu vida, un problema... la palabra "nigger" no es necesariamente una expresión racista (con intenciones peyorativas)" y refirió la canción de John Lennon "woman Is the Nigger of the world" haciendo una comparación del uso de la palabra en un contexto positivo. Rose también argumento sobre el uso de la palabra por la banda "Nigazz With Attitude" (NWA) y ocasionalmente se le fotografió usando una cachucha (gorra) de la banda. Algunas veces comentaba sobre las razones personales que le llevaron a escribir una letra con ese contenido, alegando sentirse intimidado por mercaderes de color vendiendo sus "cadenas de oro". Sin embargo para el 1992, Rose parece haber obtenido una perspectiva distinta sobre la canción y su contenido cuando en una entrevista, concedió a su interlocutor la razón de que la palabra había sido usada como un insulto, pero agregó "Me enfadé mucho cuando esas personas de color trataron de robarme. Quise insultar a esas personas en particular, No apoyar al racismo"; en su última referencia pública sobre el tema, Rose dijo que quería usar la palabra porque era un tabú y aclaró que no usó la palabra en el sentido racista, declaró, "Era una forma de expresar mi ira y cuán vulnerable me sentí en ciertas situaciones en mi vida. No es una canción que escribiría hoy". Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial de Guns N' Roses La Letra 1 2 1 2 3 4 (Whistle) Guess I needed sometime to get away I needed some piece of mind Some piece of mind that'll stay So I thumbed it down to Sixth and L.A. Maybe a Greyhound could be my way Police and Niggers that's right Get out of my way Don't need to buy none of your Gold chains today I don't need no bracelets Clamped in front of my back Just need my ticket; 'til then Won't you cut me some slack? You're one in a million Yeah, that's what you are You're one in a million, babe You're a shooting star Maybe someday we'll see you Before you make us cry You know we tried to reach you But you were much too high Much too high, much too high, Much too high, yes, ow! Immigrants and faggots They make no sense to me They come to our country And think they'll do as they please Like start some mini Iran, Or spread some fuckin' disease They talk so many goddamn ways It's all Greek to me Well some say I'm lazy And others say that's just me Some say I'm crazy I guess I'll always be But it's been such a long time Since I knew right from wrong It's all the means to an end, I I keep it movin' along You're one in a million Oo, you're a shooting star You're one in a million, babe You know that you are Maybe someday we'll see you, Oo oh, Before you make us cry You know we tried to reach you But you were much too high Much too high, Oo, much too high Yeah, Much too high, huh, no, no, oh Ow! Radicals and Racists Don't point your finger at me I'm a small town white boy Just tryin' to make ends meet Don't need your religion Don't watch that much T.V. Just makin' my livin', baby Well that's enough for me You're one in a million Yeah that's what you are You're one in a million, babe You're a shooting star Maybe someday we'll see you Before you make us cry You know we tried to reach you But you were much too high Much too high, ow, much too high, Much too high, much too high Yeah, yeee, yeah, yeee, igh! Ow! Much too high (Oh, much too high, ah, much too high, ah, much too high much too high, ow, much too high) Categoría:Canciones